Parallel
by unsuspectingTies
Summary: BECHLOE BECHLOE BECHLOE. On the evening of a winning day for the Barden Bellas, an unexpected confession leads to a story of reflection. Two friends stand side by side for so long, and learn to bring the barriers between them down. This is a story of ties that are simply meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One** "New Love Jitters"

* * *

 _Yearning—_ the swift Guide that prodded her tonight.

With a gesture—one breath-taking step, a time-ceasing second—she was _there_.

It was as if the tide rushed back to sea, and all was calm again. Still. Silent.

 _How silent it was._

She couldn't hear her own breath. Perhaps she wasn't breathing at all. Perhaps she was dreaming it. Nothing in hand, not even a coat on her shoulders. _She left so suddenly._ She had to reach her. She blinked, and she had arrived at this point. The point. Nothing goes accordingly to plan—after all.

Beca did not notice her standing in the frame—not yet.

* * *

It was unusually nippy for a summer evening, Beca thought. She wrapped her arms around herself as she stepped outside onto the porch. She looked over to her left, for she was not familiar with her surroundings. Jesse had invited her over to the Treble House after the "big win." She was hoping to meet back up with the girls tonight, but seeing as she found herself in a new relationship with a great guy, she felt as if she was supposed to revel in this moment.

Beca had a hard time letting people in. That was a fact. That is what she knew about herself. She had a hard time accepting that she was a pretty girl and a hard time accepting that guys were intrigued by her. She never seemed to commit, and never seemed to follow through with any of them. It was hard for her—however she wasn't sure why. Of course, that couldn't be normal, could it? At this age, at this time of her life, she was supposed to have the boy and have her friends. At least that is what everyone seemed to be doing at this stage of life. _Why did she suddenly care about the "expected" side of things?_

Beca shook the confusion from her mind and attributed it to "new love jitters."

She needed a breath after all of the excitement. The Barden Bellas had just won the competition—and things had gotten wild. Jesse wanted to grab a few things before he took his girl out to celebrate the victory—one in which she had a great hand in gaining for the girls. She was his tonight, after coordinating a song to reach him. After a "movie moment" kiss, she thought—and then raised her eyebrow at herself. _Movie moment? The fuck? What is going on with you?_

She chuckled at herself quietly. She stepped slowly, continuing to look left along the long porch. It was nothing special, however the night seemed to allure. It was an overall _good_ feeling. Still—something was a bit electrifying. She couldn't place this feeling.

Beca raised her hands and ran them through her hair. She let out a long sigh, looking up. She then connected to her right line of vision.

On this crisp evening, it was as gentle as the subtle air.

" _Hi…"_

* * *

The word came from her lips as if she was a small child meeting Tinker Bell. Chloe was always so humble in that regard. Her demeanor was relaxed—as if she was realizing for the first time that she was safe. It was inexplicable—the serenity that she presented.

Beca was absolutely stunned, yet in a peaceful way. How was that possible? No other thought came to mind—not just yet. She took in the sight of her best friend, as if she were expecting this. Nothing seemed to make sense to Beca tonight.

" _Hey you."_

The red head took in Beca's simple reply with a widening grin—slow to form. She paused.

Beca watched her with curiosity, and noticed how the red head was gleaming at her. Chloe's eyes were glazed over with a sense of the "all-knowing." Chloe was silent, and still. She looked wise—perhaps _that_ was the word for it. Becca battled this vocabulary moments before Chloe took a few steps forward, sliding her hands into the pockets of her knee-length emerald dress.

" _I was going to wait until…I was going to see you later tonight…but…but now that I'm here…Now that I'm here, what I wanted to say really…what I want to say…"_

Even as Chloe worked through her jumbled thoughts, she spoke with clarity, with confidence. She spoke softly, as she always did. But she had a strong guidance in the way she was stringing these thoughts together. Beca was swept in to her, wanting to know what it is her best friend seemingly _needed_ to say.

" _Was that…"_

Chloe stopped one last time. She let herself smile one quick time before she opened her lips. It was funny, with all of the urgency, all of the guidance, she found herself taking her time. Elated, and in a foggy haze.

" _I'm in love with you."_

Chloe let out a small, breathy laugh.

She shook her head. " _I've been in love with you—forever."_

The tears that began to well in the red head's blue eyes remained unnoticed. They never poured out—but rather added a sparkle to her gaze. Her shoulders rose as if to say "sorry" for her blunt, quiet delivery.

Beca's lips parted, her jaw unhinged. Her eyes stayed fixed on her best friend, locked.

 _How silent it was, indeed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** "Come and Gone"

* * *

" _You really think that? You've got to be kidding me."_

Beca snapped to herself realizing that perhaps she had said that a little too loud.

With that—she whispered.

" _Absurd."_

She shook her head and clenched her fists, looking all around her. She was a bit taken back and embarrassed slightly.

She was inside the _quiet_ theatre lobby after all. Perhaps she actually missed the auditions without intentionally doing so—which is what she wanted all along. Nope. The red head burned into her. As she thought that, she smirked at herself—easily wanting to crack jokes about how "the red head" could be associated with… fire, forest fire, fast-burning scorches—an all-consuming force of nature…that demanded to take hold… _wait._ No, that didn't go the way she had planned. She tried again.

Red could be …ANNIE? The Ginger Orphan of all Pep? Insistent on getting attention and what she wanted? Desperate? Love-hungry?

 _Let's just walk on forward there Becs._

Well, if she couldn't quite nail the snark with Chloe, she would just have to move on. She was late, and she was actually _there_ —so be it. It honestly surprised her how FAST Chloe entered her world. So persistent and wild—so unannounced. She walked into Beca's life and made it known that she was interested in sticking around.

Maybe they would all turn up their noses upon her entrance. And by _they_ , she was expecting a show tune-singing crowd: quite the selection of dramatic fakers—most of them gay and quite sassy. What was that theatre-saying? "To be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late?"

Beca rolled her eyes. She looked ahead, noticing a small paper sign that was taped to the far right door.

Auditions !

As Beca pulled down her shirt a little, she set off and followed the enthusiastic arrow. As she did so, she heard what must have been an audition—one that didn't seem to be starting well. She slowed her pace, curious to get the idea of how things were going.

Auditions !

As Beca turned to the left, she found herself entering a dark room. It was nearly black, when she was suddenly hit with a bright light searing through the curtain. As she realized she was back stage, she stopped, and continued to eavesdrop…sneaking a quick glance through the slit in the wings.

" _What? Oh no you need to sing Since You've Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson. Right."_ A flustered voice called out.

" _Right! Sorry. I guess I forgot. A bit nervous. Sorry."_ The guy called out on the stage, holding his seemingly-small hand over his line of vision—taken back by the spotlights. _"I guess I don't know all of the lyrics really."_

"— _Can you drop a beat to it? Anything?"_

Beca let out a snuffed laugh, and placed her hand over her mouth. She watched as the guy nearly fumbled over himself. Next was a rounded girl—endearing really. She was just as nervous—however she produced the song with no real problems, just a little high-pitched maybe?

A single hand rose from the front row. Beca turned her head a bit more in order to see better from the angle she was standing behind the wing.

Her nails were painted a classy red as her long, slender arm reached a staggering length. Beca followed her stare down the single hand and arm to reach the blonde's face. This girl did not seem thrilled as she sat with a rigid presence. _"Thank you. That was—good. We will let you know."_

Ouch.

As the blonde looked down at the clip board in front of her, she took her other hand and pressed her temple. She then reopened her eyes and turned to the girl sitting next to her. Beca leered a bit further out to see who Blonde was relaying her frustration to—oh God.

 _BOOBS_.

Beca shook her head as her cheeks flushed a bit.

 _Chloe._

Beca was instantly taken back—she didn't realize Chloe would be front and center for this. Not only that, but Chloe had been naked with Beca. _Because that's normal for everyone to experience when making an acquaintance_ Beca thought—though laughing in her head. She had to admit, Red was persistent. Beca did show up to this thing, right?

Beca returned to her thoughts as she entered the building today. Why would Chloe go so far out of her way—out of her clothes and all—just to say that Beca had a lovely voice and that she DEFINITELY had to audition for the Bellas? Maybe she was a maniac—but maybe there was some truth behind it.

Chloe reassured the blonde—though her face wasn't too convincing. She actually seemed…sad. As if she were really hoping this day would be so fulfilling, and like child realizing Santa was mom and dad—she put on a brave face and stayed optimistic that times were okay. But she hated the reality.

As Beca continued to study Chloe's face—with somewhat intrigue—Chloe caught her in the eyes. Suddenly she returned to her elated, playful form.

" _OH WAIT—there's one more!"_ Chloe squealed.

It was adorable; Beca had to give her that. But that thought suddenly shot right out of her head as she realized she was on. Beca suddenly felt the nerves kick in hard. She wasn't typically a shy girl—because she usually didn't give a shit—but right now, she was terrified. She wiped her moist hands on her dark jeans and nodded as she pushed herself forward—in an awkward manner.

 _Thud…thud…thud…_

Her boots hit the stage and echoed through the silent hall—all eyes adjusting to her.

" _Come on. Yeah,"_ coached the whimsical red head—as if she were watching Bambi learn to walk.

" _I didn't know we had to prepare that song…"_ Beca said, using her mastered defense.

" _That's okay. Sing anything you want."_ Chloe beamed. Blonde seemed less thrilled, cautious, and weary.

 _Well shit._

Beca suddenly remembered a song, _and then_ suddenly remembered—'I am cooler than this. I am fine. No big deal.' Let's just say she wanted to give off that vibe at least. As she sat down, she looked back up to see Chloe staring hard at her. It was like Beca had a treat for her.

 _Little did Beca know—she did_.

As she saw the yellow cup, she reached out for it, and poured out the pens onto their table. She centered the large cup before her—and with a breath—she began her audition.

 _There's no escape—gotta make it through this. This feels so unreal._ She was nervous. Every moment here and there, she looked up to see Chloe watching her—and somehow she felt as if Chloe was telling her " _you're safe."_

* * *

 _You're safe. Look at me. You're incredible. You're blowing me away._

" _I love you, Beca."_

Beca snapped back to her senses—staring at Chloe on the porch.

" _I know I am a little late in telling you this. And I am sorry for that. But—I can't help it, Becs. You've got me all wound up. I know we're friends, and I know I'm maybe…well maybe not what you were wanting…but I want you. I really think you came to Barden to save me. All along, that's why you—well, that's why I think you—anyway."_ Chloe took a pause, and looked down. _"We won today. I feel like I can do anything. And I love you. And I need you to know that—"_

Beca shifted slightly and caught Chloe off guard, rendering a break in the red head's speech. Beca raised a hand to her own face—she didn't know she had a tear running down her angled-chin.

Chloe looked at her, and with a tilt of her head, she stepped forward—wanting to embrace Beca, and let her know it was all right.

" _Woah, ladies, stop crying!"_ Jesse shouted, coming out of the door quickly. _"Happy tears right? You guys killed it today! I might be a bit jealous still, and I apologize."_ As he approached Beca he reached his hand to the small of her back—thus stopping Chloe instantly. Chloe made a sharp, quick, breath in. Her eyes widened but also shot away. She smiled in an embarrassed, awkward way and bit her lip. She took both of her hands and clasped them together in a nervous manner—as if finding something for them to do. However one image made itself very clear—Chloe frowned. Her eyes hardened.

And with that, Beca couldn't help but think,

 _The girl who burned her way into Beca's life so quickly—_

 _was gone, just as suddenly._


	3. Chapter 3

[[Thank you so much for continuing along with me. My newbie self is apprehensive, but I can tell you I am going somewhere with all of this. I would love to hear from you guys—and thank you for those who have already shared kind words. Looking forward to sharing the love right back. **I do not own Pitch Perfect, or any material related. Bechloe-Shipper—it is as simple and as endlessly complicated as that** ]]

 **Chapter 3** Side By Side

* * *

Chloe's eyes were aggressively avoiding Beca's. How could she look at her? She wanted to— _so_ badly. It was if not seeing Beca's face was cruel. Beca was right there. So close to her. But Chloe couldn't look at her. She couldn't move, neither could Beca. Chloe couldn't even bring herself to slip her long, beautiful fingers around Beca's hand for a reassuring, playful squeeze.

Aubrey would scold her if she turned to look at Beca—after all. All of the Barden Bellas had to remain silent, and still, and hold their positions behind the line that marked off where the stage began. This was it. The Finals. Everything they had worked so hard for. Nothing could ruin this. They were for once incredibly serious about getting it _perfect_.

Instead, Beca and Chloe stood side by side, parallel to one another. Chloe felt Beca's essence. She could practically feel Beca's breathing. Somehow Chloe registered the small brunette's flow of oxygen—steady, in cool and blue and out warm and red. Drawing in deeper and deeper each time. Chloe began to match this rhythm herself. As the crowd began to chant along with the Tremble-Maker's performance, Chloe heard a small whimper—a small whine come from Beca throat. Chloe bit her lip, knowing that despite Beca's leadership mentality—the small DJ was uneasy.

 _Chloe's body ached._

She was beginning to give in. She turned her eyes to her right—as far as they dare go before she would actually have to start turning her head. _She needed to see the brunette._ All that her peripheral vision allowed her to register was the tormenting curve of Beca's breasts. Chloe felt a warm rush within her center. Standing next to her best friend, she kept thinking of the tension—the nervous tension that she herself felt, but also the tension Beca was feeling through her nervousness. Was it warmer than usual? She continued to side-pan Beca's profile, taking in the delicious angle. It was as if their bodies were hot and bothered—writhing. _Damn show business was hot._ All of the anticipation rushing through her body—for opening their showcase and for hopefully opening Beca's heart. No matter what…

 _Tonight was the night_.

Chloe had always felt something very strongly for Beca—ever since she saw her wandering gaze at the Activities Fair at the beginning of the school year. Ever since she heard the tough brunette's vulnerability in the shower—and yes even when she gawked at Beca's beautifully-tattooed, perky body. She continued to listen to Beca breathe…

Chloe tried to suppress her grin as she thought back to that moment she shared with Beca few months ago as they waited in the dark wings of the stage—seconds before their spotlight went up.

* * *

She _was_ grinning ear to ear in the passenger seat of Beca's car. This had been one of the best days. Well—not at first.

Tom was ridiculing Chloe once again for choosing the girls over spending time with him. She was offended, and hurt. She didn't understand why Tom was so frustrated—or perhaps she did—she just didn't want to sacrifice time with the Bellas. That probably wasn't a good sign—but she felt that way. As the two yelled their closing arguments at one another, Tom stormed out. Suddenly Chloe felt a pang inside her, and buried her face in her hands. _Why was it so difficult to maintain a boyfriend?_ Sure, she thought that guys were immature and it was often times _always_ their fault. This time however, she could see what she was doing. In fact, she was choosing Beca— the Bellas… over Tom. She couldn't understand it. She simply knew that she preferred her—they—preferred _them_ over Tom. _Damn it_.

Chloe went to the counter and unplugged her cellphone from the wall. She composed an instant text to the "Aca-Awesome Bellas" group chat. Yes, she named their group text.

 _ **5:07pm**_

 _ **C: Tom is an asshole !**_

 _ **5:09pm**_

 _ **C: I should have just listened to you ladies. Hope rehearsal isn't too demanding tomorrow. Might not make it.**_

Chloe put her phone down. She stared at it for a while. Then she decided to walk away from it, and try to distract herself. She honestly felt like crying, and she began to succumb to her tears.

 _ **NEW TEXT MESSAGE**_

Her phone buzzing surprised her. She was still awfully close to her phone. She picked it up to see a separate message from the group chat.

 _ **5:38pm**_

 _ **Beca Mitchell: Put your damn pants on and get out the door. Not waiting all night Chlo.**_

Chloe felt her stomach drop. She felt confused instantly, but incredibly excited. She scurried over to her window and peered out. Beca was such a jokester—no way was she actually there. But naturally Chloe was hopeful. Sure enough, Chloe was ecstatic to see Beca's small black Honda outside on her street. Chloe yelped, and darted to her room. She opened her closet and was incredibly overwhelmed at the drop of a hat. Suddenly—she realized that she hated every last bit of her clothing. Nothing matched—at all, and nothing fit—at all. It was terrible, why did she possess a horrid wardrobe?! She blinked, and tried to regain focus. Feeling the rush, she leapt forward and grabbed a pair of black yoga pants and slipped them on after sliding off her sweat pants. It wasn't much of a difference—but she felt like she needed fancier comfy pants. _Only the best for Beca._ She felt as if her pink tank top was fine, but she grabbed her light blue zip-up hoodie for safety. She awkwardly tangled herself into the hoodie—realizing that all clothes were made to be difficult now and days. No one could make a simple sweater—not if it was going to be considered "fashion."

As she adjusted her complicated hoodie, she slipped out the door and walked towards the black car—noticing Becca flipping through her iPod that was hooked to the car's stereo. Chloe was a bit unsure if she was supposed to get in—so she tapped on the window. Beca's eyes met Chloe's—Chloe felt an instant flutter in her chest. Beca then flipped her the bird, smirked, and mouthed the words "get in loser." Chloe laughed out loud and ran around to the other side of the car, and slipped in.

She was instantly greeted with a new mix Beca had recorded. It was very catchy and vibrated throughout the small car. Beca turned the volume down and looked over at her red-headed bestie.

" _Where to ma lady?"_

Chloe felt herself turn pink instantly. She tried to play this off—unsure of why this was so intimidating for her.

" _I'm not sure—when did you get here any—"_

"— _fuck. I'm not kidnapping you correctly. Though technically I would have had to tie you up and stuff you in the trunk. Umm. Okay. Improvise in my moment of stupor…okay! Shhh. I'm not telling you where we are going. Just deal with it."_ Beca retorted, and ended on a note in her voice which made it sound as if she were questioning her last statement.

" _Wait, what? Beca—"_

" _Shh! Chloe I know it's super hard for you, but just sit still."_ Beca laughed, pointing at Chloe to put her seat belt on.

Chloe obeyed like a small puppy.

As they drove for a bit, they remained quiet; listening to the music Beca had playing through the stereo. They were comfortable. Chloe's heart finally returned to a normal pace as she stared out the window. She was starting to return to her gloom. Beca felt it, too. Though she couldn't really _look_ at Chloe, she felt it.

" _I'm sorry about Tom, Chlo. You shouldn't ever have to choose—know what I mean? That's not healthy for us gals. Do you want to talk about it?"_

Feeling a bit awkward because she knew why Tom left, Chloe decided to try and put up walls right now. Play defense.

" _No, well I mean not no…I don't know. It's stupid. Childish. People have way worse problems in the world—I shouldn't complain about mine as if it meant something."_ Chloe said softly, and with a shrug, she looked out the window.

" _That's where you are wrong, Chlo."_

" _No one likes the sad girl in the corner, I'll be fine."_

" _If it's something that upsets you—it upsets you. That matters. It absolutely does. It doesn't have to be on a scale. It doesn't compare—pain is pain. Pain is the ocean."_

Chloe raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Beca, who was staring straight ahead as they drove.

" _We all sit on our little surf board, and we all try to hold on. We try to keep our balance. We try to steady ourselves. But even if you like…totally rock at surfing…you still have a wave that pushes you over. Everyone wipes out. But in the end it's all the same weight—the same force and momentum that pushed you over. If it upsets you, that's it, that's the point. And it's not like, great or anything. I mean it's pretty shitty to get water up your nose. And call me a whacko, but I don't like it when my friend is swept under water."_

Chloe's heart rate began to speed up again. She watched Beca as she spoke, she had such wisdom for being so young. She must have been through a lot herself. But at any rate, Chloe was swept up in a wave of Beca.

" _If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine too. Just breathe, and I will listen to you breathe. I promise."_

* * *

The Bellas crushed it. They knew it too. It felt amazing. All of the girls were smiling and laughing together, showing of their strut as they took a bow for the wild crowd. They had clenched the title. Finally. It was as if a dream came true for each and every one of them. Chloe hugged her best friend Aubrey—it was a special moment for the two captains. She needed Aubrey to know how much she appreciated her friendship through everything. The two set out to make themselves known and somehow they really pulled it off—with the massive help of a small new girl.

 _BECA._

Chloe was hit with own heart. She had to find Beca. As she pulled away from Aubrey, the blonde kept ahold of her.

" _Go get her."_

Chloe read Aubrey's lips—almost as if she didn't understand English. She looked a bit taken back by Aubrey's statement.

" _Bree—I—"_

"— _I know. I have literally known forever. I think it's about damn time you get your girl. It's okay."_

Chloe didn't realize Aubrey had picked up on her crush for Beca—Chloe was trying to really hide it. She had never had feelings for another girl—after all. It took a lot out of her to even admit this to herself. But the fact that Aubrey already seemed to know—well, that was Aubrey. Chloe was so grateful, too.

" _Go on. Meet back up at the Bella house tonight, we'll celebrate!"_ Aubrey winked at Chloe and moved on to continue hugging the other girls, saying that she knew they could all do it. Chloe was left at her own devices now. She whipped around, still unable to spot the small brunette through the dizzying celebration on the stage. She moved in and out of people, searching intently. Stacie pulled Chloe in for a hug quickly, and held on to her for a while. The two just laughed with each other.

" _You're coming out with us right?!"_

" _Are you kidding? Absolutely! How could I not?"_

" _You've been a little distracted lately, and a little down—I don't know. Anyway, come with me before the party! I need help picking out a hot outfit. You're changing too right?_

Chloe nodded.

" _Perfect, you have good style—but I can help you look even hotter too. I got you."_

As Chloe tried to stay involved with Stacie's desperate moment, she was unaware of where Beca was— _still._ Her back was turned, yet there were still quite near one another. It was just down the way in the first few rows of seats—to Chloe's back—a small _aca-girl_ was holding on to her _aca-guy_ , devouring him in the moment.

" _Come on girl let's hurry!"_

Stacie grabbed onto Chloe's hand and pulled her off of the stage and outside of the theatre. Chloe allowed this, wanting to see if Beca had slipped outside already. She was determined to keep moving until she found her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** A Royal Pain

* * *

Jesse slid his hand from the small of Beca's back and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his side and kissed her cheek. He smiled at Beca, though she did not look at him right away. He directed his attention across to Chloe again.

"Really, is everything okay? Chloe?" He asked, concern rising a bit.

Chloe immediately whipped her attention right to Jesse—wiping her face hurriedly, and slowly made it seem as if it were a casual thing. She leaned back on one foot for a moment, shifting her weight back, and she paused. "Uhhh, oh, oh yeah. Sorry. Everything is fine. I just um…I wanted to make sure you were coming out to the party later. I mean, you're welcome to. Just because you were the competition—I mean just because you're a guy you can totes still come." She then shifted her weight forward and made two finger guns with her hands and pointed them at Jesse—trying to play off how utterly awkward that sounded. "I just needed to let Beca know something too."

"Oh yeah? Seems like it was pretty major—I think my girl is in shock or something." Jesse turned to Beca as Beca snapped out of whatever it was that kept her from saying anything at all. She smiled up at Jesse and shook her head. "Sorry, no I am f-fine. Just pretty amped about the win still, I think."

"Yeah, it wasn't important anyway." Chloe shot back.

Beca felt that—she felt the full weight of that, and it really hurt her.

"I didn't know you two were dating now. That's what we _should_ be talking about." Chloe said in a low voice. She made a pointed look at Beca, one that was hard to read.

"Y-yeah, we um." Beca looked up at Jesse. "We uh, well I guess I finally decided to get myself a happy ending for once." She almost looked as if it pained her—but she hid it well enough that Jesse didn't notice. Perhaps Jesse was too ecstatic to really see it.

"I've broken her into liking movies finally. It's a thing we do." He laughed.

"Well, I think that's aca-awesome." Chloe said—just above a whisper. She smiled quietly. "About time, right? Waiting is the worst. Good move, Becs."

Chloe didn't even look at either of them when saying that.

"Well, I think I'm going to go. Hopefully I will see you guys soon, who knows what debauchery is in store for us—Fat Amy was in charge of drinks."

"Yeah definitely. We should be leaving soon—just wanted to grab a few things and pregame. We aren't far behind you." Jesse replied.

Chloe made a hushed noise, it sounded as if it were a small "Uh huh." And with that, the red head turned away and began to leave.

Beca, still somewhat stunned, realized that she needed to break the statue she was in and go after Chloe.

"Jesse I will be right back, I need to make sure I have the address—" Beca broke away from his hold gently and moved quickly through the doorway of the porch. She turned the corner and saw Chloe's car backing out of the drive quickly. Beca threw up her arms and waved.

"Wait, wait!"

Chloe stopped her car and turned her head and looked at Beca through her driver's side window—which was already down. Chloe liked to drive with the windows down, said it helped give her hair a wild-look. Beca loved those little quirks about the cheery red-head. However when Chloe looked over at Beca—who had stopped suddenly when she gained the attention—Beca bit her lip and pointed her brows.

"What's up?" Chloe said after a noticeable beat.

"I, err—you look really beautiful tonight Chlo."

"I did get this dress with you, you know. You told me green suited me."

"And that shade was for royalty—"

"—because I could easily take over an entire country and be Queen if I wanted. I remember."

Chloe laughed a bit, then smiled with utter pain across her face. She then nodded and turned her head and attention to the road in front of her. Her lips straightened out.

"Is that all?"

Beca was not in her element, and she hated everything she was doing. She couldn't get her head on straight. She felt as if she was out of her own body and watching herself make ridiculous decisions. Why couldn't she shake herself? Why was there a wall? Why was there a block?

With that final beat, Chloe never turned her gaze back to Beca.

"Bye, Beca."

Beca caught her breath, voice choked, and she barely managed to get anything out. Suddenly she was able to cough up, "Bye, Chloe."

The red-head was already out of sight.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the party..._

"Where are those bitches Aubrey?!" Fat Amy called out, finishing off a game of flip cup—or rather having just been voted off the table.

The girls were having a great time, but it was quite noticeable that Beca and Chloe were not there. It was bittersweet.

"I'm not sure, but I hope they're together. It would make sense if they were." Aubrey smirked to herself, thinking that the two must have been in each other's arms and taking their sweet, sweet time.

"Chloe was with me, we got ready together. She was looking hot as hell too. She said she was going to give Beca a ride I think." Stacie replied from across the table, getting ready to begin another round of their game.

"—Wait did Chloe find her?" Aubrey asked.

"I mean I assume so."

"Where was Beca?"

"Bumper said something about Beca showing up at the Treble house so I just told her that she was there. Chloe insisted on the ride though so I told her to meet up when they could." Stacie said taking a sip from her solo cup.

"That's odd. I wonder why she went over there." Aubrey looked a bit puzzled.

"Probably for a quickie. At least that's what I would do if I just won the ICCA's and had easy access to that boy too." Stacie said obliviously.

"Wait—WHAT? Who? What do you mean, Stacie? Did Beca hook up with someone?"

"Oh like you didn't see her and Jesse full on making out in the auditorium tonight?" Kimmy-Jin replied from the far end of the table. "I saw them going at it and told Stacie when she got here tonight. Sorry. But I thought everyone knew. I mean it was right there in front of us."

"Oh shit." Aubrey let out. Immediately she grabbed her phone and began to look through it. She began to pace, as she always did when she was flustered. Stacie and Kimmy-Jin watched her with confusion, and began to talk to each other as if they did something wrong.

"Wait. I'm sorry but you bitches need to stop screaming. What's going on?" Fat Amy said over the bustle.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Everything is fine. Has anyone heard from Chloe?" Aubrey asked while still staring at her phone. She dialed Chloe's number but her phone went straight to voicemail. She tried again, hoping it was just a bad dial. Nothing.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the all-consuming love that Chloe has for Beca, would it Aubrey?" Cynthia Rose spoke up, as she appeared from the house having heard this exchange.

Aubrey shot right around with wide eyes.

"Wait, did Chloe talk to you?!"

"Girl no, she didn't have to talk to me. It's plain as day. Every time we are together I see her eye-fucking Beca. It's hot."

"Yeah I do think we cock-block them a lot." Fat Amy laughed.

Stacie and Kimmy-Jin chimed in with their shock, for some reason they didn't seem to catch on as quickly to all of this. The girls went in to an uproar, exchanging stories of how they thought Beca and Chloe were blissed out on each other, but then how Beca seemed to really like Jesse, and they _all_ knew Jesse was in love with Beca.

Aubrey was growing incredibly worried, still trying to call her best friend. She, after all, gave her a nudge to seek out Beca tonight. Aubrey had no idea Jesse and Beca had kissed—naturally her mind was racing, and she could not help but think of the absolute worst, even if she truly didn't know what was happening at this moment. The blonde then tried to send Chloe a text, but it was not delivered.

"Woah! There's our favorite she-pimp. Ladies is pimps too, she knows!" Fat Amy called out, cheering somewhat.

Aubrey looked up from her glowing phone to see what the other girls were suddenly gawking at.

Beca approached the group—alone. She somehow seemed smaller than usual. Her hands were balled up into small fists, and she looked worried. She walked right up to Aubrey.

"Hey—"

Beca didn't feel the sting until a few seconds later—looking at her feet.

Aubrey's slap hurt much more than Beca ever imagined it would.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** Not A Damn Thing

* * *

They all watched. Stared. Mouths wide open. You could see the tall blonde with her back arched upright, standing perfectly still. In front of her was a slumped brunette—her hair over a lot of her face. Her head hung low. Shoulders slumped.

No one said a word. No one knew what would be the next word, really. Quite frankly, no one wanted to get slapped, too.

Beca finally raised her eyes back up to Aubrey.

"Oh fuck." Fat Amy said quietly, anticipating Beca to lunge at her like a wild cat. After all, there was always tension between these two, no matter their _new-found friendship_ and _comradery_ over the course of the competition.

Beca stared at Aubrey—and Aubrey stared right back. Aubrey looked as if she could have steam coming from her nostrils. She looked down at Beca, as if Beca did something to personally attack _her_. Beca, however, had a face that was unreadable. It was blank. Cold.

The girls were convinced one of the two wasn't going to make it out of here alive. In order to help ease things, Cynthia Rose stepped forward.

"Hey—guys—"

Beca raised her shoulders. This cut Cynthia Rose off, as she reached out her hand to surrender somehow.

Beca lowered her shoulders. She smiled weakly, as her tears formed quickly. It was in this moment, this exact second, the Barden Bellas' witnessed something unseen, and quite unheard of. Beca gave in. Beca was vulnerable. Beca needed help.

Beca let out a sigh, and wiped her right cheek. She looked back up at Aubrey.

"I think I lost her."

Beca let out a strangled laugh.

"Not here." Aubrey replied quietly. Aubrey reached for Beca to grab hold—Beca hesitated, and then relaxed a little. Aubrey put her arm around Beca and began to walk with her.

* * *

That night had ended with Aubrey. They found a small bench on the walk back to Beca's apartment. They sat down and went over everything they could. Aubrey apologized for slapping her. "I just—I went into protective-mode. I don't know. I heard that you went after Jesse—which is fine—but because of the timing, I just lost it a bit. Chloe is it for me, she is my best friend. We have been through a lot together. We are pretty different, but I guess that is why it works with us. You just have to know Beca, Chloe gives herself over to people—so selflessly. It's, well I don't want to say that it's a flaw, but it hurts her. I worry about her a lot of the time." Aubrey took a moment to take a breath. She turned over to look at Beca. The small brunette was morose and pale. Aubrey saw how Beca just stared ahead of her, out into nothing. Aubrey sighed and leaned over to Beca's side. "I didn't know you felt that way about her." Aubrey was somehow using a tactic here, and Beca knew it.

"I didn't know I did either." She replied calmly.

Aubrey checked her phone again, and she still had not heard from Chloe. Beca looked over at Aubrey's phone as well. She looked horribly sad.

"We need to find her, and make sure she's—"

"Don't you worry about that, Beca. I am sure she is okay. She is probably letting off some steam you know? I know my girl, she will come home."

"Time moved too fast, Aubrey. I didn't know what was happening."

Aubrey placed her hand on her back and rubbed her gently.

"I am horrible at this. I-I was scared, and I am scared. I never thought that I would fall for a girl you know?"

"Love is blind, my little one." Aubrey laughed.

"I never would expect that from you, dude." Beca laughed lightly.

"I understand. But, I understand that whatever is going on between you two—I know that Chloe is happy. And I need her to be happy. After all, I won't be around much longer. Graduation is so freaking soon. I need to know she's in good hands."

Beca breathed in slowly.

"Did you talk to Jesse?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready to even talk about that yet. Aubrey, I lost the boy _and_ the girl. What a piece of work I am."

"The best art is damaged and unique." Aubrey tried to make light of things. "You stare at the work and try to think, how the fuck did this happen?"

Beca didn't seem to vibe with it.

"I think you need to get some rest. Sleep on it. Decide what you're gonna do."

Beca didn't say anything, but continued to look out.

"This whole time, the girl standing next to me on that stage—every rehearsal, every show…" her voice trailed off.

"Let's get you home. Come on. I'll keep looking for Chloe. If she comes home to our apartment, I will definitely tell you." Aubrey pleaded.

* * *

Beca tried to fall asleep. On many nights if she couldn't sleep, she would work on a mix, or listen to one. She had no drive, no inspiration. The last mix she had saved on her desktop was the one that used much of _Titanium_. Beca groaned. She picked up her cellphone and had two text messages. Her heart skipped.

They were from Cynthia Rose—wishing Beca was asleep and resting well. Her thoughts were with her.

 _Word travels fast_.

Beca wasn't quite used to having so many friends that were girls.

She rolled over on to her side. She was worried about Chloe. She felt so guilty. Jesse was pissed at her. It was so odd…how was it that your best day can easily be your worst day?

She had to trust in Aubrey, and hope for the best. What else at this point?

The rain began to fall outside her dorm. She heard it hit the roof lightly. She sighed and closed her eyes. Eventually, her body gave out on her and she let herself fall into a slumber. She even began to dream…

* * *

 _Beca was running through the rain with nothing but a newspaper over her head. She carried her heels in one hand as she dashed over puddles. The bouncers saw her coming down the sidewalk—and quickly, they pulled open their doors for her. She bolted inside, shaking off the rain from her dark coat. As she adjusted herself, she took a look around the bar that managed to give her shelter for the time being. It was a fancy place, but not many people were around. It must have been the weather—causing folks to stay in. She was heading home from a long day in the studio, and couldn't take the rain any longer. Why not grab a drink and wait out the rain? Beca made her way to the bar and sat down, still trying to shake off a bit of moisture. She panned right to left, and didn't see anyone working the bar. She decided to take this moment to rid of her coat and hang it on the bar stool next to her. She didn't notice the red-headed girl approaching._

" _What can I get you? Towel? Newspapers for the floor?"_

 _The voice that called out to her was soft, seductive. Sweet. Innocent until proven guilty. It was alluring. Sexy._

" _How about just a cold one?" replied Beca, looking up._

 _She was hit with beauty, intense beauty looking right back at her. Chloe raised an eyebrow to her._

" _Cold on cold? Doesn't make sense to me. But what do I know? I'm just a bartender."_

 _Beca watched her as she went over to the far side of the bar to grab her a beer, and popped the top for her. She walked back and placed the beer down in front of Beca. She winked at the brunette._

" _There ya go. Tips are welcome, dear."_

 _Beca smiled in response, feeling warmer at an instant. Music began to swell in the bar, soft, acoustic. They truly seemed to be the only two in the place._

 _Beca noticed Chloe looking at her in a wondering way. Did their hearts know something that they didn't know?_

" _So, what made you decide to work a lonely job like this?" Beca asked, feeling confident somehow. "Long hours, nights that could be spent elsewhere…"_

" _It's not always this lonely," Chloe quipped—her red lipstick emphasizing her rounded-lips, curling slightly at the forward remark._

" _A fella did me wrong." Chloe frowned, wiping down the bar. "Now I've got to make a living for myself."_

" _I see. Well. I enjoy the service." Beca smiled taking a swig of her beer._

" _Here to please." Chloe winked._

 _Beca nearly knocked her beer over. This bartender was working hard on that tip._

" _So you're the hot shot Beca Mitchell right? Big time music-producer?"_

" _There could be some evidence to support that, yes."_

" _Well, don't mind us little people."_

" _You don't seem like 'little people' to me ma'am." Beca said sincerely._

" _You don't know me, ma'am." Chloe replied slyly._

 _Beca finished her beer quickly—perhaps she was aiding her nerves. As she felt a bit loosened up, she leaned forward on the bar. She looked over at the fiery red-head. She was stunning. She was mysterious. She was foreign to Beca._

" _Yes?" Chloe asked, playfully._

" _So this fella. What is it that he did that was so wrong?" Beca asked._

 _Chloe looked at her, uncrossed her arms and moved down the bar until she was directly in front of the brunette. She placed her elbows on the bar and leaned forward. She was inches away from Beca's face. It was inviting, but terrifying. Chloe looked deep into Beca's eyes. Beca could feel Chloe's warm breath dance along her own lips. Chills ran all over Beca's body._

" _Not…a damn…thing." Chloe whimpered._

Beca opened her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N How we feeling? Seeing Pitch Perfect 2 tomorrow! Let me know if this chapter works/makes sense. Thank you for the follows, favs, and comments. H_

 **Chapter 6** Sweet Company

* * *

 _You're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

Chloe indeed figured she had her ticket for the long way 'round.

It had been a couple of days since she left Barden. She pulled up to the party the night that the girls took the crown at the ICCA's and turned her car off. She didn't get out. She didn't pull in very close. She looked out her window at all of her friends, and watched as they enjoyed themselves. A small, incandescent smile splashed along her face.

 _Beca._

She let go of the warmth from her nostalgia and hardened.

She looked up and out once more to see her best friend Aubrey—smiling and dancing alongside everyone. She could call out to her friend at this very moment, and Aubrey would not have hesitated to come to her rescue. That would have been everything.

At the same time, not nearly _enough_.

Beca was everything to Chloe. She consumed her. In every, possible, single, obsessive-even, way, Beca effin' Mitchell wrapped around her body and mind in an incredibly delicious manner. Like a smooth, perfect glove to the hand.

This was too hard.

Chloe had been rejected. However, Chloe reminded herself that Beca didn't actually _say no_. Beca called her beautiful. That was fine, right? That was actually pretty great. Beca was awkward and cheeky and perhaps she was actually saying that she loved the red head too!

"Just stop it!" Chloe scolded herself. She was trapped, mortified. She couldn't handle this.

 _But what about the time when she wiped the chocolate from your bottom lip. The time that she grabbed your hand and pulled you closer. Every time she scooted closer to see whatever you were talking about and you thought she was too close—and on purpose. And your heart stops, and you fumble over your thoughts, and you embarrass the shit out of yourself because the essence of this fucking brunette sends you into a spiral?!_

Do you conclude that you're a basket-case? Do you say that you're a loser? Do you now move on to expect second best? Because _the absolute best_ doesn't want _you_.

Chloe's eyes grew misty yet again. She was worried about this—she was tired of crying. So very tired of crying.

She wiped her left cheek and let out a long, ragged sigh. She looked one last time at all of her friends. Her eyes glazed over as if suggesting peace. Peace of mind, perhaps. Or, settlement.

Chloe turned the key and started her car. She turned over her shoulder and backed away.

* * *

The event was set. The lights were on. Everything was just so…wretched.

Chloe rolled her eyes. Normally this scene would be the grand gesture of romance. Normally by this chapter, the boy gets the girl, and they dance under the stars. Chloe was THE girl to love the great love stories.

Chloe had driven to "The Ever-Fixed Mark," a dessert bar far out of town.

"— _ **fuck. I'm not kidnapping you correctly. Though technically I would have had to tie you up and stuff you in the trunk. Umm. Okay. Improvise in my moment of stupor…okay! Shhh. I'm not telling you where we are going. Just deal with it."**_ **Beca retorted.**

Chloe shook this away from her mind. She was however confused as to why she decided to stop by their spot. Beca took her here when she was having trouble _breathing_ a few months ago. Beca claimed that she may not be able to fix Chloe's boyfriend troubles, but some cheesecake and wine damn near would do. This was the only place good-enough. This was the only place that didn't card—either. Chloe rolled her eyes again.

This bar was very romantic, and tucked away. It was quiet, and had quite an aura. It was yummy—too. Like seriously, so good.

She had been moving around, visited home, and eventually came here. She knew she would need to return to Barden soon in order to reconcile material in her classes. She also figured that the Bellas were worried sick.

 _Was Beca?_ Probably not. Jesse would be comforting her—of course. Boyfriends love the sympathy thing.

Chloe kept her phone off, but did sneak a message to Aubrey shortly before _becoming a monk_. She said that she was okay, just needed some time, and that she was going home for a little bit. Chloe turned off her cell before hearing back from Aubrey at all.

Chloe walked around, not really wanting to sit down. She moved her way to the back doors of the bar and stepped outside. The outdoor area was filled with white lights and sophisticates. _Naturally_. It was all incredibly cliché and ironic, however she liked the atmosphere. Jesus—Chloe felt like she was becoming the brooding Beca now. Nothing cheery here. Just food for sarcasm.

 _Why didn't Beca say anything, really? Why didn't she chase after me? We were friends. Close friends, right? Was she creeped out? Was she weirded out? Beca didn't do anything about it._

This wasn't going away anytime soon.

Chloe stood near the side of the outdoor area— _she stood in the wings_. The music was light, and acoustic. People were swarming in, enjoying themselves under the lights as the night grew later. She didn't feel any urge to move, she didn't feel any guidance to shift. She waited. She stayed. She refused. Her gaze blurred over the crowed—not a single focus. No lead. Her arms hung by her sides. She could not move.

 _But Beca could._

* * *

 **Beca was right there. So close to her. But Chloe couldn't look at her.**

Chloe felt a small tingle on the tip of her wrist. The tickle moved down, inward of her palm. Chills shot through her body at the sensation. The small, sensory-blasting touch, expanded into a warm grasp—fingers intertwining with the red head's.

 _ **A reassuring, playful squeeze.**_

 **Beca and Chloe stood side by side, parallel to one another.**

Chloe turned and looked at the small DJ. Beca turned her head slowly, locking eyes with the persistent go-getter.

Not a word. Not even the slightest shift.

 **Nothing could ruin this. They were for once incredibly serious about getting it** _ **perfect**_ **.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7** Relentless Exhaustion

* * *

 ** _You're eyes are full_**

 ** _Full of the future of us_**

The soft, acoustic music began, as the lyrics trailed in slowly.

 ** _The air changes as you look across_**

 ** _At me in that wondering way_**

 ** _It is as if, I knew you before we spoke_**

 ** _Do our hearts know something we don't?_**

It was almost like a lullaby.

 **… _You're ruining me..._**

Chloe's gaze was fixed on the pair of hands at her side—holding one another gently. She couldn't quite come up from this gaze. She felt the new sensation of a small finger to her chin. Beca lifted Chloe's chin with her hand and moved her eyes back to meet hers. Chloe released a small smile, subtle, and warm. Beca bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders as if what she was about to say was something that needed to be prefaced.

 _ **You're breaking into my heart...**_

"Dance with me, Chlo?"

 ** _...and I'm letting you._**

* * *

Chloe let out a laugh, almost a squeal really. She couldn't get a word out—she was just so excited. She responded as if a puppy were learning how to sit—barely holding it together— knowing there was a treat behind their Master's back. But she obeyed, and she waited for the brunette to take the lead.

Slowly, Beca took Chloe's hand and led her out into the middle of the patio. A few couples were scattered about, but not many. Beca turned back to the red head and smiled—turning slightly red even. They weren't pros at this by any means, and they were still a bit shy. Beca gulped, and placed her hands on Chloe's hips. Chloe felt a small rush at Beca's hold on her—then allowed herself to lean closer to Beca, and wrap her arms around Beca's neck. Beca seemed to tense a bit. She didn't move back, but there was still a bit of distance between the two girls—more so initiated by the small DJ.

"I don't bite, Mitchell. Not unless you need me to." Chloe whispered, trying to get Beca to loosen her nerves a bit.

"Why would I ever ask to be bitten?"

"I didn't say if you asked me, I said when you _need_ _me to_." Chloe replied, her voice in a husky tone, suddenly. She winked at Beca, and smiled. "We aren't in the 7th grade, you can come closer Becs."

Beca smiled right back—her shade of red deepening. Beca had never danced with another girl before, in fact of all this was pretty fucking new to her. Did she lead? Did Chloe lead? Did she step back when she needed to? Her thoughts were suddenly hushed as Chloe moved her body in closer—pressing against Beca, but barely. As the gap closed, Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. Though the two were a bit nervous—they seemed to fall right into one another. They held onto each other, and slowly moved back and forth, turning. Beca could feel Chloe's warm breath dance along her neck, and sheer tingles went down her body. She then felt Chloe give in and bury her face into the arch of Beca's neck.

At this moment, heart-racing and all—Beca felt the sudden need to really protect this girl. Chloe seemed so vulnerable. Beca felt herself wanting to really hold this girl, and never let her go. She couldn't stop thinking about this. The two moved together, not saying a word. Soon they weren't even sure if the same song was playing. Beca's eyes were closed, resting her cheek along Chloe's head. Chloe's shampoo was the 'stuff of dreams' to Beca right now. It wasn't until a moment later that Beca felt water drip onto her neck. _What an odd thing._ She soon realized that they were tears. Beca opened her eyes and snapped out of her confusion just as her dancing partner raised her head and stepped back. Beca lost her hold on the red head and looked at her.

Chloe was crying pretty hard now as she kept taking steps backward. Beca tried to question but was cut off. Chloe shook her head and sniffled.

"You should go, Beca."

* * *

Chloe moved through the outdoor area and passed through a hand full of people. She was moving quicker with every moment, while wiping her face.

Beca had a sudden flash back—remembering how she let this girl go once before. That wasn't happening again. Beca moved instantly, and began to follow after Chloe. She didn't care if Chloe needed space—she needed to do something this time. She needed to catch her!

Chloe didn't get far before Beca was able to see her again. Down the side of the road, they both moved. Beca began to run to catch up behind the red head.

"Chloe—wait a second! What's going on!" "Wait a minute!" "Chloe!"

"—What?! Now you're going to say something?" Chloe yelled, turning around quickly and coming to a complete stop.

Beca nearly stumbled, not expecting any of this. Usually when Chloe was on a mission—nothing stopped her. She was quite spirited in that regard. It was always so charming.

The two stood in front of one another—not moving. Chloe wiped her face once more. She still had lingering tears flowing down her angled cheeks. Beca's stomach tightened, and her mouth became dry. She never truly had the cheery girl so angry at her. They had had arguments, sure, but nothing quite this loaded.

"Chlo—"

"I'm gonna stop you right there. You don't need to say anything. In fact, you didn't say anything. So why try now?"

"Chloe, wait a second, just let me—"

"—just let you what? Just let you come find me—which by the way I have no idea how you did."

"We went to that bar together when—"

"—I know we have been there before. We have been to a lot of places before. Doesn't mean that I get why now, this moment, you're suddenly here! And my God, you're here to sweep me off my feet or something? Just like that? Where's Jesse?"

"He and I—"

"—I wasn't really asking. I mean I was, but I wasn't, I was trying to—oh my gosh." Chloe raised her hands to her face and covered it for a moment. Beca remained silent, watching her.

"I have been trying to let you go. I have been trying to accept that you don't love me. I have been trying to…hate you."

Beca was taken back.

"H-hate me?"

"What else can I do? You're it for me Beca. Endgame. If I can't have you now, I can't have you in my life, in my head. I am trying to reason all of this, and trying to think of you as the bad girl, and the girl who broke my heart! But damn it Beca—hating you is the most exhausting thing I have ever had to do. I am just so tired. It doesn't take much for me to forget everything and fall into you, does it?" Chloe seemed to sink into herself, and stepped back, letting out a sigh. She seemed smaller somehow.

"I can't do it anymore, Beca. You're too late."

Beca didn't realize she, herself, had been crying—not until she felt her own tears down her neck. She was stunned.

"I know you have a lot you want to try and explain, and I know there is a lot that needs to be said right now…"

Beca didn't move.

"…but can we just skip all of that—can we?" Chloe pleaded. "I am too tired to figure this out."

Beca stared at the broken girl in front of her.

"Fuck." Chloe said, exasperated.

"Can you just be kissing me, already?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8** Woop There It Is

* * *

 _ **Yearning**_ **—the swift Guide that prodded her tonight.**

 **With a gesture—one breath-taking step, a time-ceasing second—**

Beca lunged forward, moving instantly to the flustered red head. The small DJ was inches from Chloe as she moved her hands up to her face and grabbed hold. Chloe's mouth was still open after she let out her anguished request—thus causing her breath to catch suddenly when Beca's lips met her own.

It seemed forceful, the gesture and movement of it all. The quickness was necessary at this point, however. The two girls had waited long enough—both realizing that this should have happened much sooner. As they began to kiss, it was a sudden epiphany that _this_ should have been happening all along.

 _They would certainly make up for lost time._

When Beca's lips wrapped around Chloe's— _she held onto them._ Time and time again she had let this girl go—not now. Not here. Not this night. Not this moment. With a new confidence, a new lust, and a new desire—Beca wanted this girl. The girl. _Her girl._

She held on to her lips. Chloe's bottom lip was slipped in between Beca's top and bottom lip, as Beca moved her head forward pressing into her mouth. She sucked on the sweet lip as she inhaled through her nose, taking in the taste—taking in the scent—of this beautiful woman. Her hands were holding on to Chloe's cheeks as she slowed everything down, drawing everything in. Their lips parted with a noticeable smacking sound. As Beca let out her long exhale, she was still so very close to Chloe. Chloe could feel her warm breath along her newly moistened mouth and quivered. Beca's forehead was resting against Chloe's as the two stood there for only a moment, taking a breath after the first kiss. Beca's eyes were closed as she lifted her head ever so slightly, causing the tip of her nose to glide over the tip of Chloe's nose. This tickled Chloe a bit, and she widened her smile as she opened her eyes to take a sneak peek at the brunette—centimeters from her own face.

Next was Chloe's top lip—Beca didn't forget about that.

With her eyes remaining closed, she lifted her hands gently from Chloe's cheeks and quickly returned her grasp, only this time running her finger tips down her face—barely touching her skin—but just enough to weaken Chloe at the knees. She jolted forward in reaction, and her breath caught in her throat. Chloe's heart stopped momentarily, and began to suddenly race. Beca returned her palms to Chloe's cheeks and tilted the flustered girl's head to the side as her lips grabbed hold of that top lip. Once again, she slowly sucked on this lip, taking everything in. Beca truly wanted to remember her _first_ taste of Chloe.

Chloe shut her eyes and hanged limp as the DJ took such a lead and devoured her two lip s slowly. When Beca's own lips tugged and released Chloe's—Chloe retaliated by wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's lower back and pulled her against her body. Their lips moved into one another, deepening their connection somehow, moving across one another. Beca, now being pulled into Chloe's embrace, slid her hands around to the back of Chloe's head. She laced her fingers around the girl's burning locks and held on, pressing Chloe's head and mouth in deeper against Beca's.

It was as if they wanted their bodies to be one. They mashed their lips together over and over, feeling as if they still were not close enough.

Chloe worked her mouth around Beca's like a dance. She began to control the kissing and found a grand opportunity to slide her tongue into Beca's exhausted mouth. Beca could not control the soft moan that escaped from her throat as she now felt herself growing weak. It was a shift in dominance, and it was a shift of lust. Chloe explored Beca's mouth each time they moved deeper into their kissing, her tongue sliding over and under. Beca was overwhelmed.

 _Was this what kissing was? Was this what desire was? Was this what love was?_

Her mind continued to race as she was growing to realize that kissing Chloe was like nothing she had ever experienced before. It just felt so. Damn. Good.

 _Woooop. There it was. Beca was definitely, so very gay._

Beca chuckled into Chloe's mouth, and shifted forward feeling her dominance kicking right back in. She in turn pushed her tongue into Chloe's mouth, sliding around her tongue. They both began to struggle as the dominance between the eager girls became blurry.

Breathing quickly became an issue as the two worked their lips—pumping up and down. Beca's hands moved all throughout Chloe's hair as she continued to straddle the back of her head—working her tilt in accordance with Chloe's. Chloe soon slid her hands from the small of Beca's back all the way up to her small shoulders—pressing into the girl's back—ravaging the trip it took to reach the top. Beca whimpered into Chloe's mouth as she was beginning to fold into the older woman. Within the next few moments, they two began to pant when they could, still trying to kiss every inch of each other's lips.

Soon, the two girls _had_ to pull away and catch their breath. They weren't entirely happy about it either.

 _Damn lungs being so needy._

With such a surge of confidence earlier, the two had a shift of dominance yet again as their eyes seemed to dart away from one another—both quite flushed for more reasons than one. Beca stepped back a few inches and ran her hands through her hair, adjusting herself slightly. Chloe looked up at Beca with her puppy-like stare—begging for that treat Beca had hiding behind her back.

Beca looked to the left and stared out for a moment, drawing a slow breath in.

Chloe was beginning to feel unsure about this reaction, and her face seemed to straighten again.

Beca bit her lip as a small smile crept its way onto her face. She nodded and turned her attention back to Chloe. How was it that the cheery red head was prettier now more than ever before?

" **I'm in love with you."**

Beca **let out a small, breathy laugh.**

 **She shook her head. "I've been in love with you—forever."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** Absences and Arrivals

* * *

Two empty chairs sit next to one another. Two empty, metal chairs, parallel.

These two chairs were stark, and bare. Old-looking, dented. Perhaps even a hint of rust. Two lonely chairs sat facing a vast sea of empty seats. An empty audience mirrored the two. For some reason, the empty audience section did not seem noticeable. Not like these two chairs. They all, however, lacked an ass.

What was interesting was that there were bright colors nearby. The colors, short, tall, wide…all circled around the two chairs. They shuffled, groaned, giggled, sang. They brought their _own_ chair. This, of course, drew more attention to the two outcast seats. It was a focal point, and somewhat of a distraction.

"We need better chairs." Aubrey said, sullen.

"Yeah, maybe ones that don't crumble and die as you drag them around." Fat Amy said, not even sarcastically. It was more so as an observation. A "Fat Amy" observation.

"You think they're gonna show?" Cynthia Rose chimed in.

Suddenly everyone grew very quiet. They were hushed instantly.

 _They_.

The girls all stared at the two empty seats that were somehow basking in glory. It was eerie. It was dramatic. It was intriguing. It was almost as if _they_ passed away.

It had been a couple of days since any of the girls had heard from Beca. No one had seemed to hear from Chloe since she left. The last person who did was Aubrey—receiving a text that she was okay, and safe.

In all this time, the girls had carried on several rehearsals—all ending in a short amount of time as Aubrey grew incredibly frustrated having to rearrange and fill in for the two singers. When rehearsal suddenly stopped, the girls were sit down—a bit exasperated—and look at the absent seats. The theories soon began after a moment of silence—every time.

 _Chloe probably killed her—_

 _Why would she kill her, she couldn't kill a fly—_

 _Beca is the one who would kill someone—_

 _But Beca screwed up, not Chloe—_

 _They both waited too long—_

 _No they didn't! They're probably shacked up as we speak—_

 _Gettin' it gettin' it gettin' IT—_

 _GIGGIDITY—_

 _You're disgusting—_

 _Beca wanted the V, are you kidding?—_

 _We all know she had feelings for Chloe, she admitted at the party—_

 _Yeah when Bree up and slapped a hoe—_

 _Lesbihonest—_

 _Sometimes I hide a penny under my tongue—_

 _What?—_

 _Huh?—_

 _What if Beca is still looking for Chloe?—_

 _You think they're lost?—_

 _Poor Beca, I hope she finally told her, it's just so sad—_

 _Let me make you feel better, come here—_

 _Are you touching my goodies?—_

 _You guys!—_

. _..YES—_

 _They need to get back to practice, we are going to fall behind—_

 _We already are behind!—_

 _This was probably Beca's plan all along, so she could get out of competing with us—_

 _Or get into Chloe's pants for days—_

 _Chloe would be so happy if that were true—_

 _Have you ever seen Chloe sad? Like truly?—_

 _She's a ginger, that's sad. She probably feels that weight every day—_

 _Oh my God—_

 _Weight is hard to carry, I would know—_

 _What?—_

 _Twig bitches—_

 _They probably found each other just in time and had an amazing kiss in the rain or some shit—_

 _Like Nicholas Sparks!—_

 _Or they found each other and fought like cats and dogs—_

 _Yeah, and they hate each other—_

 _You really think that could have happened?—_

 _One or the other—_

 _Yeah, they're not here—_

 _Want to see a dead body?—_

 _...—_

 _I think that we need to focus again, ladies. Let's start from—_

 _Start from where? Sorry I'm late—_

All eyes jumped up and over to the auditorium door that suddenly clasped shut. The click of heels echoed throughout the unbelievably large auditorium that housed the small group in the middle. No one said a word—it was as if they were listening to a code that the high heels made.

 _Click, click, click click click._

They watched as one of the grimy chairs was suddenly graced by a dolled up presence—one that could only be filled by one Chloe Beale.

She was wearing her favorite, _royal_ , green dress. She sat down hurriedly and placed her bag on the floor, bending down to grab some sheet music out of that same bag. She moved as she was still in a seated position, acting as if nothing were different. Nothing had changed. No one was gawking at her.

And why should they? Chloe seemed normal. She was always dolled up. She was prepared for rehearsal with her sheet music—just a little late. She was also, well, alive and well.

"—yep. Called it. Beca's dead."

Cynthia Rose turned slowly, eyes wide, to a smiling, unaware, Lilly.

Chloe finally settled down a bit and looked up at the ladies. She felt an overwhelming mixture of curiously, wonderment, relief, and at the same time, worry in their eyes.

"What?"

Eyebrows raised. Some even turned to one another. Aubrey stood up and moved directly toward her best friend.

"Where have you been?! Are you okay?" She grabbed Chloe's hands.

"—Is Beca with you?" Stacie asked from behind Aubrey.

"Woop. Too soooooon." Fat Amy sighed.

"I'm okay." Chloe said suddenly. She then nodded to reassure the girls staring at her, to reassure her best friend looking down upon her with a frown, to perhaps even reassure herself.

"Do you want to talk later, Chlo?" Aubrey asked, feeling suddenly that maybe Chloe wasn't entirely comfortable with a public showing. Not like it had ever bothered Chloe before, but Beca had been a huge source of anxiety for her lately. Aubrey wanted to make sure she was being the best friend she could be, and talk to her privately.

"—No really. I'm fine. I'm sorry I'm late. Let's get going on the rehearsal. I can't believe I've put you out for so long now. I'm here, ready to make it up, and power through!" Chloe smiled up at Aubrey.

"—Well, we were pretty much done anyway…" Jessica said shrugging.

Aubrey moved her stare over to the empty chair next to Chloe. She then chose this moment to sit down in it, and continued to hold Chloe's hands.

"I'm sorry, Chlo." Aubrey said quietly. She somehow looked defeated. She was assuming the worst, and thought Chloe was putting on a brave face—like always.

"Don't be sorry, Bree. I was late to rehearsal. I'll be on time—no, I'll be early tomorrow night. I promise. Aca-swear." Chloe said.

"How was home, Chloe? Good trip?" Stacie asked, trying to keep positive.

"—Yeah, it was really good to see everybody. Always feel like I need a vacation after my vacation though, you know?" Chloe smiled sweetly.

"What kind of white shit is this? Stop avoiding everything! Where is Beca?"

"—She didn't text you, Aubrey?" Chloe turned.

"Text me what?" Aubrey asked.

"—Did she find you?" Cynthia Rose continued.

"I never got anything from her—" Aubrey said, confused.

"Yes."

Chloe's simple and perfect word stopped all commotion. Funny thing was, she wasn't looking at Cynthia Rose when she answered. She was no longer even looking at Aubrey. Her head was turned completely, not facing anyone in the colorful group. No, her gaze was directed at the auditorium door, which again, clasped shut.

"She did find me."

All of the girls jumped up and looked at the door, shocked to see Beca standing there. Beca didn't move right away. Instead, she looked afraid—wide-eyed and all.

"Shit. I'm early."

"Neither of you were early…" Aubrey said. Damn it, she couldn't help herself sometimes.

"No, she is early." Chloe giggled.

Beca was standing in front of the door frame, holding a large bouquet of flowers. She was dressed in a suit, of all things. Not a man's suit, but a dressy woman's suit, and a long skinny black tie. Her hair was styled—more so than any of the girls had seen before. It was tamed, and curled—a single pin pushing the right side back behind her ear and shoulder.

"—early for our first date." Chloe said, never taking her eyes off of her wonderfully awkward girlfriend.


End file.
